


Comic: Till the end of the soup line

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Steve in a soup line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic: Till the end of the soup line

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This comic ran away from me, so I’m just posting it as is instead of doing more work on it.
> 
> mcu!Bucky is actually pretty well-off, if you go by the [flashback](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/84050150172/for-paraxdisepink-hmm-how-much-better-off-is) in Cap2: he has both parents, his parents have a car, and he is impeccably dressed. That snide comment about Steve shining his shoes just serves to underscore the class difference between them. I *love* all of the fanfic headcanons where Steve and Bucky are scrappy rascals who grew up on the streets, but I got to thinking: **if Bucky was that much better off than Steve, how would they even meet?** Why would Bucky, who is so charismatic in all the ways that pre-serum!Steve is not, even want to hang out with Steve?
> 
> So my new headcanon is that while Bucky’s a product of an interfaith marriage, at a time where a Catholic marrying a Jew would burn a lot of bridges. Maybe how Bucky and Steve met was in a public elementary school, where kids were bullying Bucky for bringing matzoh to school during Passover, and Steve’s the only one who stood up for him. For middle school, Bucky’s dad enrolled him in a Catholic school for the better education, and Bucky’s method of coping with that sense of not-belonging is playing the class clown. Meanwhile, Steve isn’t smart enough to not pick fights in *his* middle school. 
> 
> Speaking of which, Steve. Even though he is at heart a pure and good person, that doesn’t mean he’s not flawed. Steve’s [way of coping with things is to push people aside](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/88130447417/re-the-steve-vs-technology-comic). He has rather prickly front, especially when he’s feeling defensive (like in the Avengers where he snipes at Tony, despite actually agreeing with him.) And the very line about [hating bullies](http://septembriseur.tumblr.com/post/88730867814/in-my-tags-on-this-post-i-said-i-was-going-to) makes it too easy for Steve himself to define the enemy.
> 
> So this comic starts out with Steve being surly and Bucky being cavalier, but they work through it. Because only Steve can see through Bucky’s front, and vice versa. 
> 
> Also, relevant [Great Depression video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCEJ65H_1XE): (go to minute 41 for some nice soup lines and talking about how it was an issue of pride…. no wonder Steve’s so surly in the line.)


End file.
